Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by seaweed-crackerjacks
Summary: Jade, Tori, Black Box, Mistletoe, a kiss, and it's nice.


**A/N:** A little writing, you know! Hope you enjoy! Also I haven't added this to anything I have written, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the characters or like anything really, unless I say it's mine! haha, so yeah.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jade, can you come here please?" Tori yelled out across the Black Box.<p>

Jade rolled her eyes but begrudgingly went to her anyway so she doesn't have to hear such an annoying voice again. "What?" She growled.

"Jade, please. It's Christmas eve! Be happy and help me put these streamers up, yes?" She smiled at the apathetic girl and handed her two rolls of streamers, "Right over there," Tori pointed to the wall opposite them, "and twist them so they look nice."

Jade glared at the two rolls in her hands-wishing they would evaporate or spontaneously combust in her hands-and walked to the wall Tori pointed at and began her job. The sooner she's done, the faster she gets to go home... right?

Wrong. According to Tori, if she's not going to have a smile on her face then she's not going to go home. Why is she even listening to Tori? When has she _ever_? Jade's about to go up to her and giver her a piece of her mind but then she sees Tori smiling from afar and she stops because it's not even worth it. That smile on Tori's face, that-that's why she's doing this. And maybe, if she's lucky, when the mistletoe's are hung up, she can get Tori to stand under one with her and get that kiss she's always wanted.

Christmas music is playing loudly, people helping are singing along-especially Trina, who is on stage with a mic in hand and dancing around while everyone else is working-and Tori looks happy. Their eyes meet from across the room and Jade freezes, those soft browns melting her insides and that sweet, small smile makes Jade smile back and avert her eyes when she realizes it. Damn her.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori got to her quickly.

"Yeah?" Jade asks, her raising her pierced eyebrow.

"We're almost done decorating and uh, everyone will be leaving soon, but uhm-"

"Out with it, Vega." Jade tries to say calmly, but it just comes out coarse.

"Right, sorry." Tori laughs softly, her hand scratching at the back of her neck, "When everyone leaves, I was wondering if you could uhm, maybe stay behind... with me?" Jade knows that Tori didn't mean to sound so hopeful and it makes her all warm inside.

"What for?" But she can't let that show, right?

"Oh. I-I need a ride...?" That wasn't supposed to be a question and Jade tries to hide her smirk.

"But Trina is right over there," She says with amusement in her voice and points to the stage behind them.

"She is. I, uhm- I- well, you know..." Tori's stuttering so much, everything she's saying is unintelligible.

"Vega, just say it. I won't bite," Jade smirks, raises her eyebrow and bites toward Tori, "well, unless you want me to."

Tori blushes a deep red and she fake coughs, hoping that Jade doesn't notice the affect she has on her-but she does.

"Fine. Jade, can you stay after with me and keep me company while I finish putting up some decorations?" Tori started out confidently but lost it along the way because of Jade's intense stare.

Jade pretends to ponder her invite to stay behind with her-even though she knew she was going to say yes, no matter what she asked-and taps her chin as she 'thinks'.

"Sure." She says, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders and apathetically checking her nails.

"Re-really? Oh, oh ok. Cool, I-I didn't think- Ok, uhm, I'll be right back." The smile on Tori's face sends waves of warmth throughout her and causes her heart to skip beats.

Jade watches as Tori sends the helpers off, wishing them a happy holiday-she started saying that after she told the only black helper, after Andre, to have a happy Kwanzaa when he was actually Jewish which caused her to turn so red that she might have actually died-and handing them little gifts. When the last helper left, Tori turned around and smiled so contentedly at Jade that she couldn't help but smile back.

They walk toward each other-slowly, kind of like in those cheesy, romcoms where the two love interests meet in the middle and hug and kiss and all that crap-and stood in front of each other, shyly but content, despite their usual attitudes around each other. Tori's head is down, her hands fidgeting in front of her, and she just looks really nervous. Jade wants to reach out and grab one of her hands but she refuses because, like, is that even appropriate? Does she even care?

No, but when she's about to reach forward, Tori raises her head and meets Jade's eyes. They hold each others gazes but then Tori keeps looking up and Jade follows her and her eyes widen in shock.

A mistletoe.

Right on above them.

Jade's not sure if her heart is beating so fast that she can't feel it or if her heart just stopped beating all together. She takes in a deep breath and looks back down, looks into Tori's awaiting eyes and when she feels a warm hand on hers, she lets the breath out.

"Tori?" There's that smile again. Jade looks back up at the mistletoe and then back at Tori, asking if she planned this. Tori nods her head.

"Yup..." Tori looks hesitant and worried now, "Is this... ok?"

Is it? Of course it is. Jade's just-she wanted to do this but she's kind of glad that Tori did.

Jade licks her lips and smirks-she's not about to show any weakness-and she leans in, waiting for Tori to lean in too, and then they meet.

Warm, soft, wet lips meet her own and the kiss is so soft that she cracks open an eye to make sure that Tori is actually there. Jade leans in more, adding more pressure to the kiss and she smiles when Tori responds. She tilts her to the side, just enough to initiate a _real_ kiss-and according to Jade, that's with tongue and all. Jade nips at Tori's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and moan a bit, and she takes it in and sucks on her lip, making her moan more. She drags her tongue across the slightly swollen lip and enters her mouth, both of them moaning at the touch of tongues. Her hands are on either side of Tori's face, bringing them closer together. Tori's hands are on Jade's waist, her hands squeezing tightly against Jade's hips. Their bodies are hot, their brains feel like they're melting and their chest and lungs are burning and heaving. After what seems like forever, Tori finally pulls away-only to breathe because, you know, she didn't feel like dying just yet-and her face is flushed.

"Wow..." Tori whispers.

Jade chuckles, because seriously, _wow_.

"Yeah." She whispers as well.

"That was-uh, you're a good-" Jade didn't think it was possible to blush more but Tori proved her wrong.

"Yeah, I know." She smirks and Tori laughs. They fall into a comfortable silence, both of them still holding onto each other but they quickly pull apart at the sound of Tori's phone ringing.

"_Shit_." Tori pulls out her phone and groans when she sees it's Trina calling.

"What! - I thought you left. - Why did you just call _now_? - Oh my gosh, fine. - Okay! - Yeah, whatever." Tori puts her phone away and looks sheepishly at Jade.

"Sorry about that. Apparently Trina's been waiting outside for me. I got to get going." She's fidgeting again and Jade finds it endearing.

"Thanks." Jade says after a while, not really sure what else she should say.

"For what?" Tori asks, confused.

Jade smirks and then smiles, she leans in and gives Tori a hug. Tori tenses at first but she relaxes and hugs her back. At that, Jade kisses Tori's cheek softly and whispers into her ear, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Vega."

She pulls away from the embrace and walks away, leaving a stunned yet happy Tori Vega in the middle of the room, watching Jade leave the Black Box.

"You too, Jade, you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to write this. It's 2AM or whatever and I am so tired.

It's Christmas though so I wanted to write something.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! OR HAPPY HANUKKAH! OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE!

I just want you all to have a nice day with your loved ones and stuff. :-)

Review? If you'd like or I don't know.

Also, sorry if this is like, crap? I'm tired and I feel repetitive, lol.

I'll be writing a part two to this for New Years, yay!


End file.
